Shikon High meets the Purple Dog Demons
by YashaLoves69
Summary: she the only female purple dog demon, plus she a saiyan, she falls for him and he falls for her, but can Kikyo stop them from being together forever. InuKag, SangMir
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha, Dragonball Z, yugioh, orKurama

Chapter 1

'Thinking'

"Talking"

(Kag) : Kagome Higurashi

(Inu): Inuyasha Tama

(San): Sango Slayer

(Mir): Miroku Houshi

(Got) : Goten Higurashi

(Shi) : Shippo Higurashi

! Kagome POV!

Today is my first day at Shikon high school, I don't know anyone yet, but things can change. I'm 17 and a puck Goth. It took me three hours to pick out what I was wearing today. I decide on my semi tight black pants with my blood red tank- top, a red dog collar with a black dog leash and to top it off I wearing my black boots. I have fairly pale skin, very long black hair and bright green eyes.

When I enter the school I noticed another punk(leather pants, pink tank top) I went over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

(Kag) " Hey, I was wondering if you could help me"

(Girl) " Sure, what's your name?"

(Kag) " oh, I'm Kagome Higuarshi, Ice Goth from Kyoto"

(Girl) " Hey, I'm Sango Slayer, Fire Goth and the prev over there(pointing to a tall boy) is Miroku Houshi"

(Mir) " Nice to meet you" As we were talking the hottest guy I've ever seen came walking in. He was a punk but he had a prep under his arm. They went their different ways. He started to head towards us and I looked away. The next thing I knew I heard somebody calling my name. I turned towards the doors to find my little brother Souta standing there covered in blood. I ran over to him and he fell into my arms.

(Kag) " What the hell happened?"

(Souta) " They're hurting her"

(Kag) " Hurting Who Souta?"

(Souta) " Mom" Then he passed out. As soon as I heard him say mom, I turned demon, my once black hair turned light light purple, my bright green eyes now have purple in them, my nails turned into claws that are bright white with purple tips, a dark purple start showed up on my forehead and my lips turned dark purple. Everyone just stood there shocked. I picked Souta up and placed him on my back and ran straight home. As I got closer to the Shrine I noticed that Sango, Miroku and the hot guy were following me, I didn't say anything. When we got to the house I placed Souta by the god tree and headed towards the house, I could hear my mother screaming for her life, and at that moment my eyes turned red. I broke down the door and killed the fire demon with my bare hands. When I felt she was ok, I went back to my human state.

After I made sure my mom was resting, I went over to Sango.

(San) " So you're a Demon"

(Kag) " Yeah" looking down in shame

(San) "What Kind?"

(Kag) " Purple Dog Demon, but I guess you don't what to be friends with me now"

(San) "Why not, we know lots of demons, in fact the guy over there(pointing to the hot guy) is a half demon"

(Guy) "Don't tell her that Sango"

(San) " Why not Inuyasha?"

(Inu)"Because she full, I'm half"

(San) " So "

(Inu) "Full Demons don't like Half breeds"

(San) " Says who"

(Inu) "All half demons"

(Kag) Well, Hanyou I like , my little brother is one and I dated one a few years ago"

(Inu) " Oh, sorry for saying those things, I'm Inuyasha son of InuTashio" Smiling to me.

(Kag) " I'm Kagome daughter of InuTaro" Smiling as bright as i could to him.

As we were talking my little brother walked over and smiled knowing everything was back to normal, he then headed back to the house.

I turned back towards the three and smiled, I then had a urge to go swimming so I decide to go home to swim.

(Kag) " well for some reason, I now want to go swimming, if you guys want you could come to"

(Inu) "Where?"

(Kag)" My Home"

(Inu) "Here"

(Kag) " No, I meant where my dad lives"

(Inu) "Oh, I see"

(Kag) "So you guys coming?"

(Inu, San, Mir) " Sure"

(Kag) "Lets go" I went inside and grabbed two suits and some shorts from my twin brothers room, and went and gave them the shorts. Inuyasha got the red pair and Miroku got the purple pair. Plus I gave Sango my orange swimsuit and I had my red two-piece suit.

After we all got into my black mustang and headed home. As I was driving they all started asking me questions about my pass life.

(San) " What are your favorite color, subject and hobby?"

(Kag) " Well, Red, Art, and Martial Arts"

(Inu) "Siblings?"

(Kag) "I have a twin brother named Goten and my little named Souta who you have already met and I have an older brother named Gohan"

(Mir) " How many boyfriends have you had?"

(Kag) " Well, lets see, there was Kurama, Seto, and Trunks, I think that's it, wait no there was also Joey now that's it"

(Inu) "Kurama"

(Kag) " Full Fox Demon"

(Mir) "Are you single now?"

(Kag) " Yes"

We finally made it to my house. When I got out I noticed my twin brother. I ran over and hugged him. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku made their way over to me.

(Kag) "Guys this is my brother Goten"

(Got) "Hey"

(Kag)" This is Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku"

(Inu, San, Mir) "Hi"

"Mama"

(All 4) "Hun"

(Kag) " Shippo" He ran over and jumped into my arms. He looked up with his big green eyes and smiled.

(Shi) " Who are they Mama?"

(Kag) " These are my friends, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku"

(Shi) "Please to meet you" Shippo said bowing.

(San) "Oh he's so cute" Shippo stood grinning like a mad man.

(Mir) "You said he was your son"

(Kag) " Yep, I adopted him"

(Mir) " Oh"

(Kag) "Lets swim"

Please Review

Be Kind.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha, Dragonball Z, yugioh, or Kurama

Chapter 2

'Thinking'

"Talking"

(Kag) : Kagome Higurashi

(Inu): Inuyasha Tama

(San): Sango Slayer

(Mir): Miroku Houshi

(Got) : Goten Higurashi

(Shi) : Shippo Higurashi

(Kik) : Kikyo Niko

! Kagome POV!

The next day i went to my actually first day of high school. when i got to the school i saw inuyasha and Kikyo fighting . i then noticed six full demons about to go after him, i noticed they were from the eastern lands, so i walked over to them.

(Kag) " Hey Yasha"

(Kik) "Leave"

(Kag) " Can't i say hi to my friend"

(Kik) " He's not your friend" One of the demons spoke up

(Dem1) "Kikyo that's lady Kagome, don't make her mad"

(Kik) "Why not?"

(Dem2)"Because she can kill all of us at once"

(kik) " What?"

(Kag) " HeHe" Then all seven walked away. Inuyasha walked over to me and looked me straight in the end.  
(Inu) "Is that true?"

(Kag) " Yes and No"

(Inu) "Hun"

(Kag) " I could hurt them so they blee to death, but because they are from the eastern lands i could have them killed"

(Inu) " oh, i see"

(Kag) "Lets head to class" Then we were off.

SChool had finally ened and all day Inuyasha and i got closer and closer. We all met up at my car.

(Kag) " Hey guys"

(SanMir) "Hey"

(Inu) " You guys wanna do something tonight"

(San, Mir, Kag) " Sure"

(Kag) " What should we do?"

(San) " Date night"

(kag) " Sango, i don't have a date, meaning i don't have a boyfriend"

(Inu) "Yes you do" ' Grinning'

(Kag) "Hun"

(Inu) " Me"

(Kag) " But Kikyo"

(Inu) "What about my Ex-Girlfriend Kikyo"

(Kag) "Ex"

(Inu) " Yep"

Later that day Sango and Myself headed home to get ready. Sango ended up wearing a short black dress with a ice blue colored flowers on the bottom, with black heels and her hair up high in a pony tail. i decided to wear my tight leather pants with a light purple tub top. Purple heels and i kept my hair down. When we were getting ready the guys were down stairs getting attacked by my little brother.

When we both walked down stairs, both guys started to drool. i looked over to Sango and she looked back and we both smiled. the guys finally snapped back to reailty and hugged us. Inuyasha looked into my eyes and said

(Inu) "You look Wow" I giggled at his lost of worlds.

(Kag) "Thanks" Miroku and Sango were just finishing their hug when Miroku said

(Mir) " You look lovely Sango"  
(San) " Thanks Miroku" ' blushing'

When we got to the restrant we all noticed Kikyo with my ex-boyfriend Naraku.I also noticed a small person in Kikyo's arms. As were waiting i heard something.

"MAMA"

(Kag) " What the?" I turned around to found my son Shippo in Kikyo's arms. i wlaked up to Kikyo and puched her in her face and took Shippo and walked over to Inuyasha.

(Kag) " um, can Shippo join us?"

(Inu)" Yeah, of course i wouldn't want to leave him either"

(Kag) " Thanks" and i placed a small kiss on Inuyasha lips then inuyasha looked back at Shippo and Said

(inu) "Lets Eat buddy"

(Kag) " You are hungrey right"

(Shi) " Maybe a little"

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha, Dragonball Z, Yugioh, or Kurama

Chapter 3

'Thinking'

"Talking"

(Kag) : Kagome Higurashi

(Inu): Inuyasha Tama

(San): Sango Slayer

(Mir): Miroku Houshi

(Got) : Goten Higurashi

(Shi) : Shippo Higurashi

(Ses) : Sesshomaru Tama

Still Kagone's POV.

After we were done eating we all went to a movie. we decided on Robots.I felt really bad because this isn't really the kind of movie you would go to on a date.

After the movie we dropped sango and Miroku off, then we headed towards Inuysaha's house.  
Myself and Shippo were going to stay there for a while so Inuyasha could watch over us, so more.

The next day Inuyasha and Shippo were outside playing, when i woke upI went lookng for them. When Shippo noticed me, he ran straight into my arms. Inuyasha walked up to me and gave me a hug,  
plus he gave me a kiss. After we were sone saying our hello's we went to lunch. The best part is I've never seen Shippo so happy.

After we were done eating Inuyasha wanted to take us to the mall, so that Shippo have some toys for when he was hugging at Inuyasha's house. When we got there Inuyasha took my hand and Shippo's and headed to the toy store. When we got in the store, Shippo went nuts, Inuyasha bought a bike, waterguns, games, Playstation 2 with games and he bought him roller blades. After that Inuyasha grabbed and pulled me towards a jewellery store. When we got there we walked over to the wedding sets.

(Inu) " Pick one?"

(Kag) " What?"

(Inu) " Marry me?"

(Kag)" Isn't it a little soon"

(Inu) " i love you Kagome"

(Kag) " you do"

(Inu) " Yes"

(Kag) "I love you too inuyasha"

(Inu)" so will you marry me?"

(Kag) " Yes i'll marry you?" At that moment he took me into a strong hug and started to kiss me. Then he pulled back.

(Inu)" Pick one" I turned and looked over the rings, after a few mintuesI picked a very simple ring it was a white gold band with one diamond in the middle.

After all of our shopping, all three of us went back to Inuyasha's house or shouldI say our house, Sesshomaru Inuyasha's older brother wsa standing outside waiting for us. I knew Sesshomaru because our fathers wanted us to get married, whenI stepped out of the car, right away he knew whoI was.

(Ses) "Kagome Higurashi"

(Kag) "Sesshomaru Tama"

(Ses) " What are you doing here?"

(Kag)" I'm marrying Inuyasha"

(Ses) " What, a full demon marrying a half breed, don't make me laugh"

(Kag) "So What"

(Inu) " How do you guys know each other?"

(Kag) " Our fathers, wanted your brother to marry me"

(Inu) " WHAT "

(Kag) " Don't worry, I'm yours and only yours"

(Inu) " thanksI need to hear that"

(Kag) " So, Sess hows Rin?"

(Ses) " How do you know Rin?"

(Kag) " She my cousin, Purple Fairy demon if I remember right"

(Ses) " She fine, GoodBye" After Sesshomaru left Inuyasha, Shippo and myself headed towards his bedroom, he placed in the Dvd player Beyblades the movie and cam back and sat behind Shippo and myself. Shippo was sitting nicely in my lap. Slowly Shippo started to fall asleep in my lap, so Inuyasha picked him up and puyt him in his bed.I followed and laided behind him and Inuyasha did the same, and we all fell sleep.

The next dayI woke up and notcied that Shippo and Inuyasha weren't there in the bed anymore,  
soI got up and decided to trace them with my nose.I went out side to find...

Hehe Cliffie

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha, Dragonball Z, Yugioh, or Kurama

Chapter 4

'Thinking'

"Talking"

(Kag) : Kagome Higurashi

(Inu): Inuyasha Tama

(San): Sango Slayer

(Mir): Miroku Houshi

(Got) : Goten Higurashi

(Shi) : Shippo Higurashi

(Hiten) : Hiten Thunder

(Yura) : Yura Lee

(Gok) : Goku Higuashi

Still Kagone's POV.

**Last Time:**

The next day I woke up and notcied that Shippo and Inuyasha weren't there in the bed anymore,  
soI got up and decided to trace them with my nose. I went out side to find...

**This Time:**

I looked striaght ahead to the trainning field to find my father Goku trainning with both of them, I thought it was really cute. I walked over to them and waved at Shippo when noticed me.  
I walked over to my father.

(Kag) " What are you doing here?"

(Goku) " i came to talk to you?"

(Kag) " oh about"

(Goku) " well, i wanted to teach Shippo the way of the Saiyan"

(Kag) " oh"

(Goku) " also, an old friend of yours stopped by and he followed me here" As we were talking a tall darked haired guy came walking up.

" Kaggie" I turned around to find my dear old friend.

(Kag) " Hiten, it's you" i ran striaght athim and hugged him.

(Hiten) " how are you Kagome?"

(Kag) " i'm great, how are you?"

(Hiten) " i good guess what?"

(Kag) "What"

(Hiten) " i'm going to school with you now"

(Kag) " That's great"

(Hiten) " As much as i want to say here and chat i have to head home and get ready for school tomorrow, bye"

(Kag) " Bye, see you tomorrow" Hiten then turned and headed towards his car. I then turned and went back to my father. I saw that Shippo was smiling at my father and I decided to let my dad train Shippo in the way of the Saiyans. i turned and looked at Shippo and said.

(Kag) " Shippo, would you like to train as a saiyan with your grandfather"

(Shi) " Really"

(Kag) " Yes, if you want"

(Shi) " yes, i would olove to"

(Kag) " alright dad he can train with you"

(Gok) " ok well start next weekend"

(Kag) " alright" then my father turned and flew home. i smiled knowing Shippo was going to be trained like i did when i was younge. a few mintues later all three of us headed towards the house. when we got there a tall girl was standing there waiting for us. she ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him.

" Inuyasha"

(Inu) " Yura"

(Yura) " i'm back"

(Inu) " that's great, Kagome, Shippo this is my twin Sister Yura"

(Kag,Shi) " Hello"

(Yura) " Well i just wanted to say hi, and i'll see you at school tomorrow, nice meeting you Kagome and Shippo"

(Inu,Kag,Shi)" Bye" then see was gone.

* * *

Thanks to those who review my story.

! You Guys are the best !

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha, Dragonball Z, Yugioh, or Kurama

Chapter 5

'Thinking'

"Talking"

(Kag) : Kagome Higurashi

(Inu): Inuyasha Tama

(San): Sango Slayer

(Mir): Miroku Houshi

(Got) : Goten Higurashi

(Shi) : Shippo Higurashi

(Hiten) : Hiten Thunder

(Yura) : Yura Lee

(Gok) : Goku Higuashi

Still Kagone's POV.

The next day, was a school day and on the way Inuyasha and myself ran into Goten my twin brother and he badly needed to talk to me so i went with him over to the field and told inuyasha that i would meet up with him later.  
(Kag) " what's up Goten"  
(Got) " we have a problem"  
(Kag) " What"  
(Got) " He's back"  
(Kag) " Who"  
(Got) "Kouga" I slowlu start to walk back and hit the tree behind me.  
(Kag) " but how i thought i killed him"

Four years Early"

Kagome was walking home when she was attacked by a wolf demon, she turned around and then saw Kouga the wolf demon there, she slwoly started to turn and run, but not before he grabbed her agian when he turned her back around she shot him with her energy blasted and he laid dead on the ground.  
Back to persent:

(Got) " he's not alive, but he's not dead either"  
(Kag) " i don't get it"  
(Got) " Well he did die when u hit him with the energy blast, but he was brought back"  
(Kag) " i see well then i will have to kill him agian not won't i"  
(Got) " u can't by urself" (Kag) " Who said i was going by myself, i'm bringing Inuyasha too"  
(Got) " good i don't want you to be killed"  
(Kag) " i won't be, i'm going to go and get inuyasha" we said our goodbyes and i headed to find inuyasha.

I found him laying by a tree and he looked so cuted, i walked over to him just as he was opening his eyes. He sat up and walked over to me and as soon as he got to me he pulled me into a hug and a killer kiss. i then told him what was happening and asked him to train in the hyperbolic time chamber, and he right away said yes. so i grabbed his hand and we went to Kami's placed.

At Kami's Place

When we got there Denda was walking around checking on the people of earth, he saw me and walked striaght over to me. we told him want we were doing there, and he showed us to the chamber.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha, Dragonball Z, yugioh, or Kurama

Chapter 6

'Thinking'

"Talking"

(Kag) : Kagome Higurashi

(Inu): Inuyasha Tama

(San): Sango Slayer

(Mir): Miroku Houshi

(Got) : Goten Higurashi

(Shi) : Shippo Higurashi

! Kagome POV!

**Hyper Bolic Chamber**

we walked in to the hyper bolic chamber and i headed out into the misted and right away turned demon, the thing inuuyasha doesn't know about me is that I am a saiyan and in this training i hope to become a super saiyan and i hope to be able to teach inuyasha some of the energy blast that i am albe to do. I also want to teach him how to fly.

After Inuyasha was done looking around he noticed that i was training, and he wanted to join me but noticed that he couldn't even see where i was, i stopped for a mintue to see him trying to find me and i went over to him and asked him if i could teach him a few tricks from my family blood line. He said sure and i started by teaching him how to unleash his energy, he didn't learn this as fast as i wanted him to butr he did learn it, then i started to teach him how to use energy blasts, he took him about four months to learn this, last was how to fly, after he was done learning that we had about two months left, and in these two months i tought him how to use them all at once.

**Meanwhile on Earth.**

Goten's POV

' What's taking them so long to train, i hope their doin alright ' I walked around the school only to bump into Kikyo Inuyasha's ex girlfriend. shew started to hit on me, but i justed walked away i can't wait for school to be over because Inuyasha and Kagome we'll be done training, after.

**Back into the Hyper bolic Chamber**

**Kagomes POV**

Inuyasha learned all the things he needed to know, and with me teaching him i hope to have enough power to become super saiyan 3 not 1 or two but three, so i go off on my own and try to become super saiyan 3 and it...

Just wait and see if Kagome Become a Super Saiyan 3 or maybe even a Super Saiyan 4

Please Review


	7. author's notes

. Hey guys I know I wrote that Kagome was the daughter of Inutaro in the first chapter and Goku in the fourth chapter, just so u know that they are the same person, Inutaro his demon name and Goku his Saiyan name, when a saiyan/ dog demon and a full blooded dog demon mate they children will be full demon but have the powers of a saiyan.

i have some questions for all the fans of this story, what do u thing i should have Kagome becoming Super Saiyan 3, 4 or maybe something else that they don't have in the series like

Saiyan Spirit Elevoltuion

Saiyan Godess transformation

or maybe something u guys could think of.

please help me


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own Inuyasha, Dragonball Z, Yugioh, or Kurama

Chapter 7

'Thinking'

"Talking"

(Kag) : Kagome Higurashi

(Inu): Inuyasha Tama

(San): Sango Slayer

(Mir): Miroku Houshi

(Got) : Goten Higurashi

(Shi) : Shippo Higurashi

(Kur) : Kurama Fox

**Last time: Inuyasha learned all the things he needed to know, and with me teaching him i hope to have enough power to become super saiyan 3 not 1 or two but three, so i go off on my own and try to become super saiyan 3 and it...**

**This Time:**

**Kagome's POV**

Inuyasha was going over the things he learnt when he turned around to see me transforming into ...Super Goddess Saiyan( my own type of Saiyan)(White hair, Gold Wings, four times stronger than your normal Super saiyan 3) Inuyasha mouth just dropped open. I looked into his eyes and started to smile, then I dissappered, and went behnd Inuyasha. I was so fast that Inuyasha couldn't even sense me before it was to late.

**Meanwhile on earth**

**Normal POV**

Goten was just about to leave and head for the lookout when Sango and Miroku stopped him because they wanted to go with him. As they were about to leave Goten turned around and came face to face withKagome's old boyfriend Kurama. He walked up and said

**(Kur)** " Where's Kagome, I need to talk to her"

**(Got)** " Why?"

**(Kur)** " Becuase she's the only one who can save him?"

**(Got)** " Who?"

**(Kur)** " Her other son that she had with me, butI never marked her"

**(Got)** " Other son"

**(Kur) **" Yes, after he was born we decide that we weren't meant to be together and that when we broke up"

**(Got) **" She never said anything"

**(Kur) **" Oh, well when you guys moved he stayed with me and Shippo went with you guys, but now he needs his mom, so where is she"

**(Got)**" Well, follow us were going to here right now"

**(Kur)** " Lets go" Then they were off, and heading towards the lookout to meet with Inuyasha and Kagome.

**Kagome's POV**

Meanwhile, we were just getting out of the lookout when i felt that Goten, Sango and Miroku were coming but thenI could also feel someone else coming, I soon learned that it was Kurama. we saw them landing and we walked over to them. I looked straight at Kurama and was about to ask him what he was doing there but he started to talk first.

**(Kur)" **Kenmaru needs your help, Kagome" my eyes wided andI started to panic

**(Kag)** " what do..do you mean Kurama?"

**(Kur)** "He's sick like you were when you were younger?"

**(Kag)** " Where is he?"

**(Kur)** " He's at home, I'll go and get him"

**(Kag)** " alright, but hurry" With that kurama turned into his demon form and he headed to get Kenmaru. I then turned to Inuyasha becauseI could tell that he wanted to know what the hell was going on.

**(Kag)** " Inuyasha before Kurama and myself broke up we had a son together and then we broke up but he never marked me andI never marked him"

(Inu) " Oh, but why"

**(Kag)** " Because Inuyasha, I didn't love Kurama the way i was meant to love the man i have a child with"

**(Inu)** " Oh, but you what to have children with me right"

**(Kag)** " Of Course that 's a stupid question" as we were talking Kurama and Kenmaru came flying into view.

" Mommy" Everyone looked towards him, he looks just like Yoku Kurama except with my purple hair and eyes. Being that he is half dog demon and half fox demon. Kenmaru ran towards me and straight into my arms and started to cry. I slowly rubbed his back and rock him. He slowly stopped crying and looked up into my eyes and smiled. just then Mr.Popo came walking up with the herbs that he need to cure Kenmaru and he handed them to me. I crushed them into liqiud and told Kenmaru to drink the liquid and he did and fell into a nice light sleep.

I hope you like me adding another kid, i thought it would spice things up.

please review.


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own Inuyasha, Dragonball Z, Yugioh, or Kurama

Chapter 8

'Thinking'

"Talking"

(Kag) : Kagome Higurashi

(Inu): Inuyasha Tama

(San): Sango Slayer

(Mir): Miroku Houshi

(Got) : Goten Higurashi

(Shi) : Shippo Higurashi

(Kur) : Kurama Fox

(Ken): Kenmaru Higurashi

**Last time: **

**"Mommy" Everyone looked towards him, he looks just like Yoku Kurama except with my purple hair and eyes. Being that he is half dog demon and half fox demon. Kenmaru ran towards me and straight into my arms and started to cry. I slowly rubbed his back and rock him. He slowly stopped crying and looked up into my eyes and smiled. just then Mr.Popo came walking up with the herbs that he need to cure Kenmaru and he handed them to me. I crushed them into liqiud and told Kenmaru to drink the liquid and he did and fell into a nice light sleep.**

**This Time:**

**Kagome's POV**

AfterI placed Kenmaru into the bedroom,I walked out and grabbed Kurama's hand and we went and sat at the end of the lookout.I turned and looked at him, andI started to speak.

**(Kag) **" How long?"

**(Kur)" **I keep forgetting that your a demon with miko powers"

**(Kag)** " Are you going to tell me or not"

**(Kur) **" Any Day now, and that's another reasonI brought Kenmaru, so whenI die you'll be there for him, becauseI know your a great mom"

**(kag)** " Thanks Kurama" As we were talking Goten came walking up, I looked up and smiled, he didn't look very happy.

**(Got) **" It's time"

**(Kag)** " About damn time" With that we both got up and headed towards the others, whenI got there Inuyasha was getting ready to go with me to fight Kouga, Kurama went and checked on Kenmaru and Inuyasha and myself headed towards Kouga's hideout.

**Meanwhile in Kouga's Hideout**

**Normal POV**

Kouga was getting ready yo go out and find Kagome when he caught her scent with another, Kouga got very mad and started to turn into a gaint wolf. he jumped out of his cave and went straight towardss the two that were heading towards him.

**Kagome's POV**

I was flying , when out of nowhere I saw Kouga in his strongest form come flying at us. I quickly dodged out of the way and turned into my demon form, but then I went super 2, after that I went super saiyan 3 then I went my to my strongest form Super Saiyan Goddess, with that Kouga had no chance in hell, to beat me. So I jumped up and used my newest attack, it's called diamond storm, It has a force of 100 times power of a kamehame ha, it's thousands of sharp diamonds heading full force at the creature that I am firing at. With that I was able to destroyed Kouga once and for all. This time he wasn't coming back. Soon after we headed back to the lookout. I found KenMaru sitting outside with Shippo, but he was crying , I slowly walked over to them. When I got there I could smell death, but not any it was Kurama. Sadly, Kurama's life was taken when I was fighting, I wish I was there to say goodbye. I will miss him. I hope that KenMaru will except Inuyasha, and not be mad at me for taking Inuyasha instead of his father. I softly pick KenMaru up and hug him tight and take him to my room, with Shippo and Inuyasha right behind me.

**The Next Day**

I woke up to KenMaru and Shippo sleeping right infront of me, and Inuyasha right behind me, with his arms around me and the two boys. Slowly Inuyasha opens his eyes, and looked striaght into my own eyes. Then after a while the two boys finally woke up, I told KenMaru that I would teach him his dog demon powers, And that after that I would teach him how to fly. He was so happy that he jumped striaght into my arms and hugged me with everything that he had.All four of us got up and headed to the shrine.

When we got there KenMaru checked everything and then caught a know scent, it was Souta his uncle, and then he caught his grandmothers scent and ran striaght for her. she caught him with ease.

**Later that Day**

I had brought KenMaru to the training area at the Shrine so I could teach him how to be a dog demon like me and his grandmother, after a few warm ups we were at it, i taught him how to use his lighten blades and his energy whip, but then i also taught him how to use his energy blast that hew gets from his grandfather, he learn everything exteremly fast, even faster then i did when i was his age. after we were done training i put KenMaru and Shippo to bed and also headed to bed because tomorrow, we will head for the grad Kai's planet so that KenMaru and Shippo could be trained like i was, and i hope that they will be stronger that i will ever was.

Please Review, and if u want me to add anything just give me a shout out.


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own Inuyasha, Dragonball Z, Yugioh, or Kurama

Chapter 9

'Thinking'

"Talking"

**(Kag)** : Kagome Higurashi

**(Inu)** : Inuyasha Tama

**(San)** : Sango Slayer

**(Mir)** : Miroku Houshi

**(Got)** : Goten Higurashi

**(Shi)** : Shippo Higurashi

**(Ken)** : Kenmaru Higurashi

**(Ney)** : Neya Higurashi (Kagome's Mother)

: Souta Higurashi

**Last time: **

**I woke up to KenMaru and Shippo sleeping right infront of me, and Inuyasha right behind me, with his arms around me and the two boys. Slowly Inuyasha opens his eyes, and looked striaght into my own eyes. Then after a while the two boys finally woke up, I told KenMaru that I would teach him his dog demon powers, And that after that I would teach him how to fly. He was so happy that he jumped striaght into my arms and hugged me with everything that he had.All four of us got up and headed to the shrine. **

**When we got there KenMaru checked everything and then caught a know scent, it was Souta his uncle, and then he caught his grandmothers scent and ran striaght for her.**

**This Time:**

**Kagome's POV**

As soon as KenMaru had burst through the door, I could hear my mother laughting from KenMaru crashing into her, I walked through to see KenMaru and my mother Neya laughting on the floor, I couldn't help but starting to laugh. Inuyasha walked in behind me and also started to laugh. Soon Shippo joined the two on the floor.

A few mintues later they all got off the floor and we decide that we should go out for dinner, so all of us changed and headed for dinner, just before we got into the car, we were walked up to by four demons, but not any old demons, they were my mothers brothers who wanted me to marry a demon from the north so thatI could become ruler of the north, but I won't have anything to do with the Northern tribes. They thought it would be fun to make me mad, so they came at us and hit my mother, because she won't make me do something that i do not want to do.

I quickly changed into my demon form and started to fight with they other demons, firstI fought the oldest demon, then the youngest after that the rest left becuase they didn't want me to destroy them.

Please Review, i know it's not the longest chapter but i wanted to add more


	11. author's notes part2

I do not own Inuyasha, Dragonball Z, Yugioh, or Kurama

**Author's notes**

I was ask about chapter two where Shippo ended up with Kikyo and Naraku, just so you now Kikyo showed up at Kagome's places and at first he thought it was kagome, but then kikyo grabbed him and Naraku and kikyo took him to the resterant. Just so you guys know

i was also thinking of having a new character in the story, so if there is a character from either dragonball z or Inuyasha that you would like please tell me.

or if you want me to make one up tell me Please


End file.
